CRH cortocotropin releasing factor is a major physiologic stimulator of ACTH in humans. In normal volunteers, administered CRH results in an increase of ACTH in the evening as opposed to the morning. This protocol proposes to evaluate the hypothesis that patients with preexisting abnormal regulation of CRH may have an abnormal diurnal pattern of response to administered CRH.